


Uniforms are People Too

by LHorrorterror



Series: Wet and Warm [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorrorterror/pseuds/LHorrorterror
Summary: Yaz had a long drive from work.





	Uniforms are People Too

Yaz had just gotten out of work, she was so happy to soon get home to her friends. She unlocked her car and sat at the wheel for a big massaging her sore pelvis. She was sat at a hard chair all day. She was supposed to go out, handle tickets and parking disputes but something had come up and she had to take her friend Teagans desk as she went out to catch a some codger streaking. Usually that wouldn’t take so long if it wasn’t for the fact said streaker had stolen a car and they were currently on the search for him. She sat and stairs at her cars ceiling, the happiness she felt when her hand slowly ran down to bud of nerves caught the better of her. She had a long day and nothing would be better than to have a quick wank before she made it back to the tardis but one thing held her back. She rubbed the area above her pelvis and felt the slightest bulge and slosh of her bladder. 

After movie night a few weeks back she had gotten used to having ‘Accidents’ on missions. She knew no matter how wound up the doctor was she would never miss a chance to see her beautiful Yasmin Khan wet herself. Sometimes it was truly an accident and others less so but she would always get the satisfaction of being fucked raw by the doctor once her trousers were soaked in the beautiful yellow liquid. 

Yaz sat in her car for a bit then began to drive back home. Stopping off at the market to pick up a coffee, she was happy to have an excuse to let her bladder simmer but she knew sooner or later she would have to get back, the doctor would worry. 

As she got to her car she had to stop to get her bladder to stop trying to spoil the surprise she had for her girlfriend. She was great at getting her bladder full but never good at holding it. She twisted her legs and leans her forehead against the cold window, her breath fogging the glass. Finally getting in the car she began to drive once again only to be stopped by a traffic jam. She was gonna get out and see what's going on but her bladder would not be so kind if she kept changing the gravity. 

It had seemed like hours, hours of sitting and twisting and rubbing herself to make the feeling of having to release go away. Finally the cars began to move and she was glad to have driven today isn’t of taking the bus like she usually does. Getting back on the road every bump of the tires she could feel deep within her and as she pulled into the parking lot of her building she was beyond happy to see the blue police box down the road at Ryan and Graham’s flat.

She got out og her car and the motion causing her bladder the spasm and a little gush of warm liquid to escape onto the seat of her trousers. She decided to walk, grabbing her phone and other things she began to walk to the boy’s flat only to find it harder than it seemed. A brisk walk at first but then the more her legs moved apart the more she could feel trickles of warmth on her knickers. She could feel the urge to release become more and more unbearable as the walk continued. 

Making it to the front door of the TARDIS she was beyond happy to see the beautiful blue paint. She opened the door to find Graham, Doctor, and Ryan standing in the console room. ‘Oh no dear god no. Why are they in here why couldn’t Ryan still be at work?’ she thought in a panic look at the doctor with a pleading look she thought her lover would know, would understand, but to no avail. The Doctor look at her with a confusion on her face. Yaz dropped her head, if she walked she wouldn’t be able to make it. She looked up and said with a shaky yet pleading voice. “Can you guys get a shift on? I need to talk to the Doctor alone.” Ryan understood and brought Graham to one of the back rooms. As soon as they were out of sight, yaz dropped her bag and began the flow. The release of her bladder into her trousers made Yaz moan with pure pleasure. The puddle forming underneath her and shown back her reflect back the look of pure bliss on her face as she let her trousers grow warm. 

She looked back up at the doctor who not only had a tent in her pants but the blush of a thousand roses dancing across her face. “Doc… I have a bowel movement you might like…” Yaz said with a wavering voice. The Doctor looked on in disbelief clearing her throat and saying, “Oh Yaz you are truly brilliant.”The Doctor made a B-line toward her lover and picked her up only to race her to their room to finish her bowel movement and give her the best fuck of her life.


End file.
